Accident (Sequel of Autumn's Story)
by FIWND
Summary: Perpisahan tak selamanya menyakitkan. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. (HunHan / SeLu / OneShoot / Angst / Sider? Nyari ide ga semudah ngetik huruf di keyboard (:


Tittle : Accident (Sequel of Autumn's Story)

Author : FIWND

Summary : Perpisahan tak selamanya menyakitkan. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. (HunHan / SeLu / OneShoot / Angst / Sider? Nyari ide ga semudah ngetik huruf di keyboard (:

Warning : DLDR! ANGST! SHORT FANFIC!

Disclaimer : THIS STORY PURE BELONG TO ME.

.

.

.

FIWND PRESENT

^^Happy Reading^^

Desir ombak mewarnai suasana petang nan indah di pulau Jeju. Pemandangan luar biasa indah dengan landscape laut dan hamparan taman bunga nan asri mampu membuat siapa saja mengagumi keindahan pulau terindah di korea tersebut. Tidak terkecuali dengan Luhan yang sedang berdiri di tengah tengah hamparan taman bunga sambil memegang sebuah kamera DSLR yang ia gunakan untuk menangkap pemandangan indah yang tak dapat dilihatnya setiap hari.

"Empat tahun berlalu, tapi tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah"

Luhan bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menghadap kearah tumpukan batu yang tidak terlalu tinggi. mungkin tidak ada yang istimewa dari tumpukan batu tersebut, namun tidak bagi Luhan. Tumpukan batu itu memiliki banyak kenangan tersediri bagi Luhan.

Musim gugur empat tahun lalu menjadi musim yang Luhan sendiri bersumpah tak akan melupakannya. Oh Sehun, pergi meninggalkannya bersama sebuah luka besar.

"Lu"

Luhan tidak lantas menoleh saat mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan memotret nya itu. Ia sungguh hafal dengan suara itu, itu adalah suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar pada musim gugur empat tahun lalu. Suara yang membuat Luhan sampai di tempat ini. Suara itu, Oh Sehun.

"Pergilah, jangan mengganggu ku lagi, kumohon."

Luhan kini menundukan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin lagi bertemu atau bahkan sekedar melihat wajah seorang yang bahkan dengan tega meninggalkannya saat musim gugur menyapa penduduk bumi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan"

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan meninggikan pita suara nya saat ini. Sehun seolah tak pernah bosan untuk terus menggangu hidup Luhan. _Tak bisakah kau membiarkan ku hidup tenang? –luhan_

"Empat tahun Oh Sehun! Empat tahun! Tak bisakah kau pergi saja? Tak usah kembali dan membuatku terus seperti ini, kumohon."

Ucapan luhan mulai melunak saat ia melihat tepat kedalam iris coklat milik Sehun. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama seperti empat tahun silam. Mata Sehun adalah kelemahan terbesar luhan. Semarah apapun ia kepada sehun, atau kepada dirinya sendiri, mata Sehun selalu menjadi candu terbesar baginya.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Luhan"

Kini sehun yang balas menatap irish hazel nan indah milik luhan. Sehun menatapnya dalam, seolah mata Luhan adalah sebuah nyawa yang apabila ia berhenti melihatnya, maka ia tak akan hidup lagi.

"Hentikan, Oh Sehun"

Luhan lebih dulu memutus kontak matanya dengan sehun, ia tak ingin benteng pertahanan yang ia bangun runtuh hanya karena terlalu lama menatap mata tajam milik Oh Sehun.

"Pergilah" ucap luhan final

.

.

 _Pergilah, Kumohon._

 _Karena aku sangat menyadari,_

 _Kau hanya sebagian besar delusiku._

 _Kau tak pernah ada Oh Sehun._

 _Kau tak pernah nyata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lu"

"Kumohon Sehun"

.

.

 _Biarkan aku menjalani hidup ku dengan tenang,_

 _Kumohon._

 _Kau sudah tak lagi nyata oh sehun,_

 _Kau hanya delusiku,_

 _Sebagian dari mimpi indah ku,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Saat itu, maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu pergi. maafkan aku karena tak mencegahmu pergi. Aku tak pernah bermimpi saat itu akan terjadi"

Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mendongak, berniat melihat kembali kedalam sepasang mata milik Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya, Sehun pergi. Benar benar pergi. Sehun kembali meninggalkannya saat ini.

.

.

" _TINN TINNN!"_

" _CKITTTT"_

" _BRAKKK!"_

" _OH SEHUNNN!"_

" _Oh Sehun, kumohon sadarlah"_

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

" _Jangan pergi"_

 _._

 _._

 _Kecelakaan itu,_

 _Sebuah kenyataan menyedihkan saat aku sadar kau tak akan pernah bisa bersama ku lagi_

 _Kecelakaan hebat itu,_

 _Kecelakaan hebat itu yang membawamu pergi,_

 _Dan aku masih disini,_

 _Masih tetap disini,_

 _Dan masih tetap mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

.

01.44 WIB -

.

 **A/N**

Respon buat review "autumn's story"

Makasih banget buat yang udh review (:

- **DearLu09 :** Udah jelas kan alesan sehun ninggalin luhan tiba tiba hehe, sebenernya ga ada niat untuk nulis sequel,tapi abis baca ulang, trus baca review jadi kepengen nulis sequel hehe, semoga suka yaa (: buat penulisannya udah bener blm? Udah dicoba buat perbaikin (:

 **-WijayaKim17 :** iya terimakasihh (:

 **-Clever16 :** udah kejawab kan kenapa sehun ninggalin luhan wkwk (: semoga suka yaa (:

.

Ps : Oiya, jadi pas tadi baca email itu ada yang review "kenapa tulisannya kaya gini (re : align, center, dll), mau di bales eh email nya eror trus ilang sendiri gitu pesannya. Jadi gini, kemaren abis up autumn's story itu ga diliat lagi, soalnya langsung di copy paste, dan udah bener, ga kaya gitu, eh pas mau baca dari hp teman (ps : masalah kuota kawann(: ) kok tulisannya kaya gitu, akhirnya sampe rumah langsung aku delete trus aku edit gitu, sekali lagi maapp (:

Semoga suka yaa (:

REVIEW JUSEYOO~~


End file.
